Accident
by Number14
Summary: What happens when number 3 is in the hospital on their last mission? Will she ever wake up? Please read! couples: Mostly 34...and some 15!
1. Default Chapter

A sad story

OK! Hi everyone I'm back! I'm really glad that you guys like my first story! Now I hope you like this second story! Thanks for everyone who reviewed on my first story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids next door! Sob!

Anyway...here is the first chapter!

Ch. 1

The accident Numbers 1, 2, 5, and 4 were at the hospital waiting anxiously for information about number 3. Number 4 was sad and he thinks that this was all his fault. He sighed as he started to remember the accident.

_**Flash back**_

**The kids next door was fighting the delightful children from down the lane. Everyone was knocked out except for number 4 and 3. **

"_**Number 3 stay behind me..." number 4 said. **_

"_**OK..." was only number 3's reply. **_

"_**You stupid kids next door think you're so smart! Well news flash! Your not! All we have to do is to destroy you two and father will be very pleased...So why don't you quit and-**_

"_**Never in you life delightful dorks!" number 4 said pointing his ray gun at them.**_

"_**When will you ever learn that we beat you?" they said. **_

"_**Because you didn't!" yelled number 1 who attacked them. **_

"_**AHhhhh!" screamed the delightful children from down the lane. **_

"_**Had enough?" asked number 1. **_

_**The delightful dorks stood up. **_

"_**Never!!!" the delightful children said as they pressed the yellow button on their controller. **_

_**BUMP...BUMP....BUMP...**_

_**All of the sudden there was a robot standing right in front of them. **_

"_**Fire robot start attacking while we escape!" the delightful children from down the lane said. **_

"_**ROAR!!!!" said the robot as he started shooting fire balls at them. **_

_**Number 4 and 1 started attacking the robot the best they can but it was getting difficult. Number 3 then started running after the delightful children. But before she could number 3 herd number 4 yell. **_

"_**Number 3 watch out!!!" number 4 yelled. **_

**Number 3 turned around to see a fire ball going right at her! Before she can do anything the fire ball hit her. She screamed and fell to the ground. **

"_**Number 3!!!" number 4 yelled trying to run to her but the robot blocked him. Then the robot picked number 3 up and threw her across the room. Number 3's head hit something hard and she blacked out**_

**End of flash back. **

**Number felt a tear form in his eyes. Then he felt a an arm on his shoulder. He looked up to find number 5 standing right next to him, her hand still on his shoulder.**

"**It's not you fault..." she whispered. **

**Number 4 closed his eyes and started crying. Number 5 hugged him and patted him on the back saying it will be ok. She also was crying. **

**Number 1 sighed and stared out the window. The sky was gray. It looks like it was going to rain. And it did. Heavy raindrops started to fall from the sky. Number 2 walked to number 1. Number 2 looked out the window with number 1. Neither of them said anything until number 2 spoke. **

"**Do you think she will make it?" he asked not staring at him.**

"**I-I don't know...all we can do is...just pray that everything will be ok..." number 1 said not looking at him ether. **

"**Poor number 4..." number 1 added. Number 2 finally looked at number 1.**

"**What do you mean?" number 2 asked. Number 1 finally looked at him. **

"**Look at him..." Number 1 said turning to number 4 and 5 who was still hugging each other. "He looks...so sad..." number 1 added. **

"**Well duh number 1...we all do..." number 2 said. Number 1 shook his head and looked at number 2. **

"**Didn't you know that number 4 likes number 3? He is more sad then any of us..." number1 said. **

"**Oh... I never knew that..." number 2 said. **

"**Didn't he tell you?" number 1 asked staring out of the window once more. **

"**I think so...but I don't remember that much..." number 2 said. **

**There was a long silence. Neither of them spoke for a while until a doctor came to the room. **

"**Are you friends of Kuki?" asked the doctor.**

...**..To Be Continued.....**

**Hey! Hope you guys liked it! I know its sad...but later in the chapters its going to be happy...but not for a long time... anyway...please r/r! **


	2. Ch 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that I'm doing a good job! This makes me so happy! Well since you guys liked my story so much I will let you in a secret.... In the next few chapters something good will happen but I will not tell you what is going to happen. You probably know now because I'm making it obvious but I am just telling you the secret....On with the story!

Ch. 2

"Hi, my name is Rachel." She said smiling at the kids.

"Um...hi doctor...can we see number- I mean Kuki?" number 4 asked.

"Oh! Well sure! That's why I came here!" she chuckled to her self then spoke again. "Now, if you follow me..." she said walking past them. The kids slowly followed Doctor Rachel to number 3's room.

"So, uh doctor?" asked number 1. He couldn't believe that he was talking to an adult.

"Oh! Please! Call me Rachel!" she said as they continued to number 3's room.

"Right...um Rachel? Is Kuki going to be ok?" number 1 asked. Rachel stopped walking. Then she turned around to face them. She had a frown on her face, but she tried her best to smile.

"Well....um...she...." started Rachel but she couldn't find the right words. "_How am I going to explain this to them?" _She thought to her self. Then she spoke. "Well....um...she doing OK, but she is still in a deep, deep, deep sleep right now...and we are not sure when she will wake up...and she has some bandages on her... but other then that is ok...." Rachel said.

"You mean...ok as in she is going to be...you know...alive?" asked number 4.

"Well...we're not sure if she is going to... ..." Rachel said but then paused and looked at the kids. She sighed and said: "I can't lie to you guys...she....we're not sure if she is going to make it..." Rachel said softly closing her eyes because she didn't want to see their sad faces. Number 1-5 had tears in their eyes. When Rachel finally opened her eyes there were already tears forming in her eyes. Seeing this number 1 grabbed a tissue from his pocket and gave it to Rachel. He was very surprised that an ADULT, like her, can care so much for a kid like them.

"_I guess she is different from other adults...she is almost like...a mom..." number 1 thought. _He then gave her the tissue.

"Oh! T-Thanks so much..." she said taking the tissue from his hand. a long..." she said walking. The kids followed Rachel to number 3's room. Finally they reached the room. The room was numbered** 124.** Rachel stopped at the door and opened it for them.

"Go right ahead kids...I will come back later to tell you when you have to come out..." she said. The kids got in. As number 5 went inside she said:

"Thanks Rachel..." number 5 said and gave her $1.00 bill. Rachel smiled at number 5 as she goes inside the room. Then she left the kids alone with number 3.

Number 3 was resting peacefully at her own bed. But what her team-mates didn't like was that her body was covered in bandages. Her arms were with five bandages, her other arm had more then five.

"Number 3... I don't know if you can hear us...but...we're here now..." number 2 said.

"Yea...we will try to visit you everyday..." number 5 said.

"And bring you get well cards...from us." Number 1 said trying to smile but he failed because he started to cry.

Number 4 gently took his hand on top of number's almost bandaged hand and rubbed it.

"We're here number 3...we will always be here for you..." he said between tears.

They stayed in the room with number 3 for what seems for hours. Then Rachel comes in the room.

"Ok kids, visiting hours are over...you can visit her tomorrow if you like." Rachel said.

"Thanks Rachel..." number 4 said as he and his friends walked out of the room. Rachel stopped number 4 by putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at Rachel. Rachel knelt down at his level and hugged him. She then whispered in his ear.

"**Everything is going to be ok..." **Rachel whispered. Number 4 hugged Rachel as if she was his own mother.

"Thank you Rachel... you are a good friend...." He said. He gave a little wave at her and started walking towards the exit.

When they arrived the tree house everyone was really tired and sad so they decided to go to bed.

BOOM!!!!

Number 1 woke up as he herd the sound of thunder. He sat up and looked at his alarm clock. It was 3:59 in the morning. He slowly turned his head to his window to find heavy rain drops falling from the sky. Number 1 sighed and got up. He was going to get a glass of water from the kitchen, but as he was walking to the kitchen he herd someone cry. It was number 5. Number 1 slowly opened her door to find her crying. She was on her bed sitting up. She had her hands on her eyes. Number 1 approached her carefully.

"Number 5?" he asked softly.

Number 5 took away her hands from her eyes and turned to face number 1 who was sitting at the edge of her bed.

"H-hi number 1..." she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey...are you ok?" he asked in concern. Number 5 slowly shook her head and said:

"How can I be ok our friend is in the hospital?" she asked as more tears came down.

"Number 5...look at me..." he said. Number 5 still looked at the floor.

"Abby...please..." he said begging. Number 5 was shocked when he called her by her real name, and with that she looked at him. He slowly put his hand on top of hers.

"Number 5...number 3 wouldn't want us to be unhappy....she wants us to be happy for the rest of our lives...no matter what happens.... and we can always think of her with all the good times we had together...not the bad..." he said softly. Number 5 nodded slowly and said:

"Your right number 1.... It's just so hard..." she said looking down at her hands. She blushed as she saw his hands were on top of hers.

"I know..." he said. There was a long silence but then number 5 broke it by saying:

"Thanks number 1..."

Back at the hospital number 3 was having a flash back. (This is when they were kids)

_Number 3 was outside. She was sitting on the green grass and was staring at the beautiful sunset. Number 4 came. _

"_Hey number 3..."he said shyly. Number 3 looked at him and smiled at him._

"_Hi number 4! Come sit next to me!" she said blushing but she didn't care all she wanted was number 4 to sit next to him._

"_Um...um...ok...thanks!" he said blushing and sat next to her. _

"_Number 4 do you think we will always be together?" number 3 asked with a frown. _

"_W-what do you mean number 3?" he asked. _

"_I mean when we get our memories erased....do you think we will still be together?" she asked turning to him. He put his hand on her hand. He blushed but he didn't care. _

"_Number 3...don't think that...we will always be together...no matter what happens..." he said smiling. Number 3 smiled and hugged him. He was shocked at first but then he put his arms around her and together they watched the sunset together._

End of flashback.

"_Number 4..." _Number 3 said in a whisper.

OK that's all for now! What do you guys think? Sad I know.... but I promise that It will be happier...soon....but not for a long time....anyway....please r/r! Thanks bye! :)


	3. Ch3

Hey! Thanks everyone who reviewed! Here is chapter 3!

Few days had passed since the accident and Kuki still did not wake up. But Numbers 1, 2, 4, and 5 always visit her just in case she will wake up. Her room was decorated with presents and get well card from every code name kids next door member, including 1, 2, 4, and 5. One day, Kuki's parents finally came to visit their daughter. Even though they were sad that their daughter was hurt they were very grateful that she was not hurt more. When the parents decided to go they were surprised to see Kuki's friends.

"Hello there children." Said the father.

"Um…hello Mr.Sanban…" said number 1.

"Hello there Nigel, Abby, and Wally…Hoagie….We are very grateful that you came to visit our daughter…" said Mr. Sanban.

"Yes…very grateful indeed. You are, as they call it, true friends of hers….and for that we a great full that you came here…" Mrs. Sanban said with a smile.

"No problem." Number 2 said.

"Yea, we visit her every day." Number 4 added.

The Sanbans laughed and said good bye to the children. Once they left they were about to go in number 3's room when Rachel came to stop them.

"Sorry kids I can't let you go in yet…" Rachel said.

"Why not?" asked number 4.

"Because Doctor Sky and I have to do more tests on Kuki…and when we are finish I will come and get you." She said.

"Well…ok…we will hang out at the cafeteria." Said number 5 giving thumbs up to Rachel. Rachel gave number 5 a soft smile and also gave number 5 thumbs up.

Once the kids walked to the cafeteria Rachel went inside Kuki's room to find Doctor Sky waiting for her.

"Hello Doctor Cook, now shall-

"Don't call me that Brad! Call me Rachel! After all, we had been in the KND ever since we were kids." Rachel said walking to Kuki's bed.

"Doc- I mean Rachel… kids next door was something in the past….we should focus on our jobs." Brad said.

Rachel looked at him.

"Oh really? Well, what happened after high school huh? We never talked to each other after that! Why? Because you forgot about our friendship Brad!" Rachel said turning back to Koki.

Brad sighed.

"OK look I'm sorry ok? We can still be friends right?" he asked. Rachel looked at him and smiled.

"Fine, I will give you another chance." She said walking towards the cabinet for new bandages. Brad sighed in relief and said

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting new bandages for Kuki what does it look like I'm doing?" she asked him.

"I know a faster way on curing Kuki. A much faster way…" Brad said smiling at her. Rachel was confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Brad walked pasted her and got a bag that said: KIDS NEXT DOOR FIRST AID KIT.

"Brad? How long did you have that?" she asked amazed.

"As long as I can remember. Now come on lets cure Kuki." He said bringing the bag to Kuki's bed.

"Ok, I will ask you for things and you will pass it to me ok?" Brad asked. Rachel nodded.

"OK, let's start with the quick cream 4000." Said Brad. Rachel reached inside the bag for the cream. She handed it to him Brad pulled out the tube and squeezed the cream out. He then gently put it on Kuki's burns. After that he asked for more things. Then finally after a few hours they were done.

"Brad when will she wake up?" she asked.

"Um…let's see….she will probably wake up in…two weeks…" said Brad.

"So then she is going to be ok?" asked Rachel.

"Yup! But we can't let the other doctors know that we used the kids next door first aid kit…because if we do we will probably get in trouble…." Brad said.

"True…." Rachel said. "Well then, I'm going to get her friends….poor kids….they were waiting in the cafeteria ever since 9:00." Rachel said.

Brad looked at the clock. It was 1:30.

"Wow, I guess we took a long time huh?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yea…I think we did!" Rachel said. "Well got to go..." she said as she walked out of the room leaving Brad inside the room.

"I wonder what's taking her so long…" number 4 said.

Number 2 was about to say something when Rachel came in the room.

"Ok kids you can see her now." She said smiling at them.

"Thanks Rachel!" they all said at the same time as they ran out of the cafeteria. When they reached number 3's room they were sad that she was still asleep. They sat down on the chairs that were scattered around the room.

"Do you think she will ever wake up?" number 4 asked number 1.

"Yes number 4, I do think she will wake up…soon…" number 1 said.

"But can we do something?" number 4 asked.

"Number 4 we done everything we could…all we can do is wait." Number 5 said.

Number 4 sighed and said:

"I know…I just wish she can wake up…" number 4 said.

"We all do number 4….we all do…" number 5 said.

"G-Guys?" said a female voice.

……..To be continued…………

That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please r/r! :)


	4. Ch 4

Hares chapter 4!

"G-Guys?" said a weak voice.

Everyone gasped as they herd number 3's voice.

"Number 3?" number 4 asked.

"Hi…number 4….everyone…." number 3 said.

"Number 3! It's so nice to talk to you…how are you feeling?" number 5 asked.

"I still feel weak…I can hardly move myself…." Number 3 said sadly.

"Don't worry number 3 you will feel better soon." Number 4 said.

"I hope so…what happened to the delightful dorks?" she asked.

Number 1 and 2 chuckled.

"Don't worry about them…." Number 5 said.

"No, really….what happened?" she asked.

"Well, after you fainted it was only number 4 and 1. Luckily they found a way to defeat the robot and they saved the day." Number 2 said.

"Cool, I wish I was there to help….out…" she said.

"You were there number 3….and you did help….a lot…." number 1 said.

"Yea, and besides, even if you did miss the action we can beat the delightful dorks next time…and maybe…just maybe…you can save the day!" number 4 said smiling. Number 3 smiled at him.

"I'd like that…." She said as she carefully lifted her hand and put it on his hand. Number 4 blushed. Number 5 then whispered something to number 1. Number 1 nodded and whispered to number 2 while number 5 spoke by saying:

"We are really glad that you feel better number 3…but number 1, 2, and I have to do something important….but we will visit you again soon…" number 5 said.

"OK, bye guys." Number said.

The door closed and now it was only number 4 and 3. Number 4 gulped.

"Number 4…I'm scared…." She said.

"About what?" he asked.

"I'm scared if I will never get better….I'm scarred if I have to stay in the hospital forever….." she said.

"Kuki, that won't happen…you, will get better soon and when that happens I promise that I will take you to the rainbow monkey amusement park." He said.

"But I thought you hate rainbow monkeys…" she said.

"I do…but I'm doing this for you…and it will only you and me…" he said.

"Really?"

"Really." He said.

"Thanks number 4…." She said as she kissed him in the cheek. Number 4 touched his cheek. Then looked at number 3 who was now sleeping peacefully. Number 4 pulled up the covers and left the room. He was still stunned that she kissed him in the cheek but then he herd someone called his name. He turned around to find numbers 1, 2, and 5 running to him.

"Whats up?" he asked.

"We just got a call from number 86 saying that the delightful dorks are doing something evil again." Number 1 said.

"What are they doing that is so evil?" he asked.

"That's the problem…we don't know…" number 5 said.

"All number 86 said was to go to the mansion and if we are in trouble we can call for back up." Number 2 said.

"So when are we going to the mansion?" asked number 4.

"Tomrrow moring. We have to set up our weapons and figuir out a plan to kick their butts again." Number 1 said.

"Ok then, lets go." Number 4 said as they walked towards the exit.

"Did number 3 said anything?" asked number 2.

"No, she went back to sleep right after she kiss- I mean uh….she went back to sleep right after I promised her something…." He said.

"Oh really? And what was that promise?" number 2 said teasing.

"It's…none of your business!" number 4 yelled.

"Whatever…." Number 2 said.

"That's werid…" Rachel said sitting down on a chair.

"What is it?" asked Brad as he brought two mugs filled with hot chocolet to the table.

"The kids. I mean they left awfully early." She said taking a sip of the hot chocolet.

"Maybe they had to go." Brad suggested.

"No, I don't think they just leave like that." Rachel said.

"Do you think it has something to do with KND?" he asked.

"Maybe…if only we knew what was the misson about…we could've given them some of our gadgets we had when we were a KND member…." Rachel said.

"Do you think there is something wrong in KND head quarters?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…but something must be up with them…" she said.

"You think Father and the delightful children from down the lane is doing anything?" he asked.

"Maybe….I have an idea…why don't we spy on them…you know…just to see if they are doing anything that is evil." Rachel said.

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to spy on them." Rachel said. "Now, are you going with me or not?" she asked as she stood up.

"OK, I'm in…good thing its 5." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because when its 5 we can go home." He said.

Rachel looked up at the clock. It was exactly 5.

"Yea, good thing." She said. "Now come on! We have to stop at my house to get some gadgets." She said grabbing his arm.

"Right and we have to go to the delightful children's house to spy on them before its to late!" Brad added as they exited the hospital.

………To be continued……………..

What is going to happen next? What is the delightful dork's plan? And will Brad and Rachel tell numbers 1, 2, 4, and 5 what they are doing before its to late? Find out next time! Please R/R!


End file.
